Scott Clyde
One of the policeman of Cliff Clifford that came into Grasmere Valley upon his take over of the department. He is known to be loyal and rather dumb. Early Life Born in London, Scott always wanted to do what was right and what was the best and he ended up becoming a policeman who worked in the academy of Cliff Clifford. Due to him being perceived to be rather dumb and Cliff thought he would be perfect to be used as one of his own policeman and he graduated. Scott while wasn't the brightest was indeed loyal and Cliff saw this as someone he could use for his own purposes. The Tales of Grasmere Valley Novels Volume 38 He comes to Grasmere Valley with Cliff Clifford comes over to take the department as he had worked with Cliff previously. Volume 39 He is with Cliff Clifford when they catch Cristophe Voldo speeding with his wife Charlie Ronaldo in the care as she is about to give birth. Charlie tries to explain she is pregnant but Cliff doesn't care. Realising this she orders Cristophe to speed off which he does. It is only then he realises with Charlie telling him that she is really pregnant. He speeds to the hospital. He gets there but is arrested by Cliff Clifford and Scott Clyde for speeding. He can't be with his wife and soon charges of drunk driving are added even though Cristophe is tee total. This causes for the star player to not be in the team and for Grasmere Valley United chances to diminish greatly. Volume 41 Their is imposed media blackout on any reporting negative on Cliff Clifford as imposed by The Governor under the instruction of Charlene Moray and The Worst Lawyer Ever. As those who tried to get the word out that Cliff Clifford is planning to murder Charlene, Jack Jackson, Sharon McBride, Kim Pope and Cristophe Voldo are actively arrested and others wanting to tell Charlene of his attempted murder of Jasmine Coffee and murder of Chloe Neatly, Scott comes to the police station where all this is taking place and says Catherine Lorna had called everyone in the Town Hall for a very public meeting with the world. When Catherine hears via Scott Clyde what had been going with Cliff Clifford with his corruption and those allowing to enable it, Catherine has enough and calls for everyone involved in the Town Hall where she would address them. There in front of the press and cameras Catherine shocked after hearing what was happening by Scott who told her everything that had happened. Catherine fires The Governor immediately for him not representing her. She also fires Jill Valentine for her refusal to take down the blackout and The Worst Lawyer Ever for her terrible lawyer skills. She also places in custody Norman Grayson whom ended up taking Deanna Ludwig as hostage and shot her in the calf and banished Deanna from the town. Pablo Underbar and Peter Schlister who had conspired to commit fraud with the non existent wedding and in Peter's case was part of the plan by Cliff to try and kill Charlene were also arrested. Charlene thought she would evade from Catherine's wrath but how wrong she was. Catherine lays into her and says how James Dontos agreed her to be banned from Grasmere Valley and losing her job in the police force. Charlene still thinks she will be able to go back to Scotland Yard in London but Catherine placed her to be blacklisted just as she tried the media blackout so that no one would ever accept her in employment. She is still under the misguided notion that Cliff loves her and that the wedding at the Vatican is taking place. Cliff soon shatters such illusions as he grabs her by the throat saying how sick he was of her that he never loved her and just wanted her money and power. He then tried to kill her with the anti-freeze still thinking in front of cameras he could pass this off as a natural death and claim life insurance. Scott Clyde jumped on him and saved Charlene's life with Cliff getting away, running outside thinking he was free before got hit by a car and then arrested. After everything had happened, Scott due to what he did in exposing the corruption and showing himself to be a true hero ended up becoming the new Governor as appointed by Catherine.